


Triple dulzura

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Roger va a presentarle a sus padre a Daphne, pero está preocupado por algo.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Daphne Greengrass





	Triple dulzura

Están casi llegando. Lleva todo el camino en silencio. Daphne se para en seco.

—Roger, ¿te ocurre algo? —pregunta preocupada—. Apenas has dicho nada desde que salimos.

—Lo siento. Es solo que nunca le he presentado una chica a mis padres. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente?

—Bueno, es que hay algo que no te he contado sobre mi madre…

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Tiene tres ojos? ¿Echa fuego por la boca? ¿Camina haciendo el pino puente? Porque ahí ya me preocuparía…

—No, nada de eso…

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dice tranquilizándole—. Además, no creo que sea peor que yo recién levantada —comenta entre risas.

En ese instante, la puerta de los Davies se abre.

—Os estábamos esperando, chico —dice un hombre alto, con una amplia sonrisa y algunas canas en el pelo.

—Papá… —murmura Roger con sorpresa.

—Muy buenas, señor Davies. Encantada de conocerte —saluda Daphne gentilmente—. Soy Daphne Greengrass, la novia de Roger.

—Patrick Davies —se presenta el hombre, mientras los invita amablemente a pasar—. Encantado, Daphne. Loreen y yo teníamos ganas de conocerte.

Roger se pone algo tenso al ver a su madre llegar hasta su padre.

—Querida, ella es Daphne.

La mujer sonríe con dulzura a la chica, que le tiende una mano y la señora Davies se la estrecha.

—Encantada de que estés aquí, Daphne. Roger nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿En serio? No me habías dicho que…

—Encantada de que estés aquí, Daphne —repite la mujer—. Roger nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Oh, gracias, pero no…

—Encantada de que estés aquí, Daphne. Roger nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Daphne boquea un poco sin saber qué decir. Mira a Roger, que se rasca la nuca nerviosamente.

—Acabo de preparar un poco de té, ¿quieres, querida?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué…?

—Acabo de preparar un poco de té, ¿quieres, querida?

—¿...no?

—Acabo de preparar un poco de té, ¿quieres, querida?

La mujer se marcha sin más, seguida de su esposo. Roger mira a Daphne con un risa nerviosa.

—Tenía que habértelo dicho antes.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Tiene un trastorno. Desde pequeña. Es neurológico, creo, pero no tiene cura.

—Entiendo.

—Lo siento…

—¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya.

—Lo sé, pero no todo el mundo lo entiende. De hecho, no pudo ir a Hogwarts por esto mismo. Los niños hubiesen sido muy crueles con ella.

—Eso es horrible… A mí me parece encantadora.

—Lo es. Mucho. Y hace los mejores pastelitos del mundo.

—Eso no me lo quiero perder.

Entran al salón, donde Loreen acaba de llegar con una bandeja con el té y varios pastelitos.

—¿Quieres azúcar en el té, cariño? —Daphne quiere responder, pero espera un poco—. ¿Quieres azúcar en el té, cariño? ¿Quieres azúcar en el té, cariño?

—Dos terrones, por favor —responde—, y dos de esos pastelillos con tan buena pinta.

Roger suspira aliviado.

Y sonríe.

Tanta preocupación para nada.

Desde luego, tiene la mejor novia del mundo.


End file.
